


Durante tu ausencia

by HapinessTime97



Series: Por un momento [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapinessTime97/pseuds/HapinessTime97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de durante la luna llena</p>
            </blockquote>





	Durante tu ausencia

Verte sufrir fue algo que no me permitía a mi mismo.

Ver como llorabas por las noches hacía que mi lobo gruñera en desacuerdo, y yo mismo me sentía falta con sólo verte sufrir.

Ahí fue cuando entendí todo, estábamos destinados y no lo había comprendido, todos esos momentos juntos, todos esos sentimientos encontrados, todos esas miradas que no podía evitar darte, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Llegue a tu casa, me jure vigilante por seguridad, no podía permitir que te hicieron más daño de lo que ya te habían hecho.

Subí a tu habitación luego de escuchar tu primer gemido, estabas llorando de nuevo, mi lobo pedía consolarte y yo no me negué, te necesitaba bien.

Pronto las cosas fueron diferentes, primero comenzamos con un beso que fue subiendo de nivel, luego no solo fue un simple beso sino fueron agradables caricias y de repente estábamos desnudos, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro.

No podía creerlo te tenía entre mis brazos, haciéndote el amor, era algo mágico, algo especial, mi lobo aullaba de felicidad porque al fin pude tenerte pude marcarte como yo siempre había querido.

De un momento a otro tu padre era el que te tenía entre tus brazos, yo le gruñí al separarme de ti, primero fue un disparo y luego dos, pero no me importaba debía protegerte.

Te perdí, y lamento haber sido un cobarde y no quedarme contigo ni consolarte, tu padre decía cosas muy hirientes y me defendías igual. Nadie me conocía como tú lo hacías.

Mi lobo sintió tu ausencia, yo mismo sentía tu dolor, todas las noches despertando desesperado porque sentía lo que tú, sentía a carne viva los golpes, sentía las violaciones, sentía tu tristeza y ya no lo soportaba más necesitaba encontrarte y protegerte a como de lugar.

Busque durante días, semanas, entendiendo donde podrían haberte llevado, recorría ciudad a ciudad y tu rastro no estaba.

Llegue a un hotel y ahí conocí a una tal Braeden, ella parecía un buena mujer dispuesta a ayudarme a pesar de que no nos conocíamos de nada.

Me contó como perdió a su prometido en un accidente mientras ambos hacían un trabajo, la comprendí por un momento, ella sufría al igual que yo y por eso prometió ayudarme.

Uso todos los medios que tenía hasta que dio con una ciudad que no había revisado aún, ambos nos encaminamos a aquel lugar, sólo esperaba que su castaño esperara por él.

*************************

Todo fue demasiado rápido, nunca lo habría pensado, la mercenaria fue enviada por el sheriff para acabar conmigo.

Sólo había cerrado los ojos unos segundos para descansar de todo esto y cuando me di cuenta estaba en un calabozo, lleno de ratas e insectos, por un momento pensé que le habían hecho daño a la chica pero cuando la vi de frente a mi entendí que ella estaba en contra mía.

-John me pidió encargarme de ti- Dijo a modo de burla.

El sheriff... Nunca creí sentir una traición más grande que la que él había hecho, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, necesitaba de su castaño sino no sabría controlarse como en aquel instante.

Mis ojos se volvieron rojos de la furia, sabía que no tardaría en transformarme, sentía los colmillos en mis labios, mis garras cortaban mi piel.

La mercenaria se asustó ante mi reacción, no sabía con quien se había metido.

Rompí las cadenas con mi súper fuerza, ella no se esperaba eso, di un rugido que lastimó sus oídos, lo podía ver porque de ellos salía sangre.

Mi garras atravesaron su piel morena, corte trozo por trozo su cuerpo, nadie me retaba, le dí un último mordisco para matarla y con eso su cuerpo inerte calló al suelo.

No podía quedarme más tiempo separado de él, mi lobo me lo pedía, mi parte humana me lo pedía, esta vez me iba a encargar de que nadie nos separará de nuevo.

*****************

Con mi forma lobo recorrí el resto del camino, llegue a la ciudad que me había dicho la mercenaria, esperaba que con esto no lo haya engañado.

Recorrió cada una de las casas, centímetro por centímetro recorrió la ciudad, estaba a punto de darse por vencido, hasta que lo vio.

Vio al sheriff salir de un súper mercado.

Me las iba a pagar...

Lo siguió por todo el pueblo, al parecer estaba haciendo las compras para toda la semana pues tardó en llegar casa.

Ahora entendía porque no encontraba su rastro, tenía una pulsera que cubría su esencia.

-Bien pensado Sheriff- Susurré el moreno

Una vez dentro de su casa, salí de mi escondite, podía ver la cenizas de montain ash al rededor de su hogar, no había manera de que pudiera atravesarlo.

-¿O si?- Me dije a mi mismo.

Recorrí todo el perímetro en busca de alguna parte que se haya rotó por el constante viento.

-Joder que suerte-

Una parte de la protección estaba rota, justo enfrente de la puerta trasera.

-Al fin- Suspire del alivio.

Me volví a mi escondite esperando el momento en el que John saliera, así sería más fácil llevarme a Stiles.

Estuve días escondido entre los arbustos, no había despegado mis ojos de la puerta delantera, el Maldito nunca salía de su hogar y aún podía sentir a flor de piel el sufrimiento de su castaño.

Luego de cuatro días el maldito salió de su propiedad, estaba medio ebrio, rápido puse me plan en marcha.

Fui a la puerta trasera y la rompí al ver que tenía seguro, no habia tiempo que perder, utilice mi súper olfato para buscar el rastro del castaño, habitación tras habitación, vaya que la casa era grande.

Fue al sótano pensando el único lugar donde lo escondería, por suerte la llave estaba colgada a un lado.

-Perfecto idiota-

La abrí con prisa y lo vi.

Tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre, su piel pálido y su piernas abiertas y sangrantes, su mirada estaba pérdida y no pude evitar llorar de la impotencia.

-Stiles...- Susurré con mi voz quebrada.

El nombrado levantó su mirada y lloró al igual que yo.

Fui a acunarlo entre mis brazos, ahí estaba su lugar, entre mis brazos, te aferraste a mi pecho con mi fuerza.

-Ahora estas a salvo- Le prometí

En éstas circunstancias no me tocaba a mi la justicia de mi amado, llame a la policía y cuando el sheriff llegó fue arrestado, así me encargaría de que el estuviera pudriéndose en la cárcel y no nos haría daño nunca más.

Mi amado se desmayó, su cuerpo no soportaba más todo el daño que le habían hecho.

-Sólo no me dejes amor- Le susurré.

Los paramédicos se lo llevaron de mis manos y por un momento pude respirar de tranquilidad.


End file.
